


The Death of Guinevere

by Self_san



Series: The Creation of Camelot [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_san/pseuds/Self_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not weak now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Guinevere

“I love you.”

*

“It will be okay.”

*

“I promise.”

*

“I won’t let them take you.”

*

Words whispered in the dead of night, vows of silence and of trust and of love. Two girls, alone in the world. Alone, even together. 

She keeps every word. 

*

She, however, doesn’t. 

*

“What are you doing?”

A tired sigh.

“You know what I’m doing.”

…a stuttered breath, a tight throat. Disbelief. 

“You-you betrayed us?”

No answer. A look. Contempt where there was once only acceptance.

“How could--I trusted you. I. Trusted. You.”

She breaks. She runs.

*

“He had to be stopped.”

She grit her teeth.

“No. You just had to succeed.”

*

Dip. His blood on the ground. 

Her knees with it. 

Her hand on his. 

He is as cold as his eyes once were. 

*

Raven hair and a liar’s smile haunt her every dream. But the dead pay no debts to her. 

*

Someone has to pay.

*

Years later, Sherringford Vernet meets her. 

*

He pays in a coin of blood. Of bone. Of trust and of love. 

Because she was too weak to do anything Before. 

*

She’s not weak now.


End file.
